1975 in film
The year 1975 in film involved some significant events, with Steven Spielberg's thriller Jaws topping the box office. Highest-grossing films North America The top ten 1975 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: International The highest-grossing 1975 films from countries outside of North America. Events *March 26: The film version of The Who's Tommy premieres in London. *May: In order to create the necessary special effects for his film, Star Wars, George Lucas forms Industrial Light and Magic. *June 20: Jaws is released and becomes the highest-grossing movie of all-time and the highest-grossing movie of the year and the first movie to earn $100 million in US and Canadian theatrical rentals, setting the standard for future blockbusters. *August 14: The cult classic film The Rocky Horror Picture Show premieres in London. *November 23: Sneak Previews, the first American film review show, premieres and launches the careers of critics Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert. They will remain a team, and a staple among film critics, through various programs for the next twenty-four years. *December: Warner Bros. reorganize following John Calley's decision to step down as president-COO. Frank Wells becomes president again and shares CEO duties with Ted Ashley who also returns as chairman. Awards Awards ceremonies *Academy Awards *BAFTA Awards *Golden Globe Awards *Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): Chronicle of the Years of Fire (Chronique des années de braise) *Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): Adoption (Örökbefogadás) Notable awards Films released 1975 :Note: US releases unless stated. January–March *January 1975 **January 1 ***''Teenage Seductress'' *February 1975 **February 11 ***''Shampoo'' **February 12 ***''The Stepford Wives'' *March 1975 **March 1 ***''At Long Last Love'' **March 7 ***''Deep Red'' (Italy) **March 13 ***''The Great Waldo Pepper'' **March 14 ***''The Prisoner of Second Avenue'' ***''Rancho Deluxe'' **March 15 ***''Funny Lady'' ***''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (Japan) **March 21 ***''Escape to Witch Mountain'' **March 26 ***''Brannigan'' April–June *April 1975 **April 6 ***''Capone'' **April 9 ***''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' **April 27 ***''Death Race 2000'' *May 1975 **May 7 ***''The Day of the Locust'' **May 8 ***''The Happy Hooker'' **May 12 ***''End of the Game'' **May 14 ***''Moonrunners'' **May 17 ***''The Man in the Glass Booth'' ***''Tale of The Man of Honor **May 20 ***''The Fortune'' **May 21 ***''Cornbread, Earl and Me'' ***''The Eiger Sanction'' ***''Escape to Witch Mountain'' ***''French Connection II'' ***''The Return of the Pink Panther'' ***''W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings'' **May 22 ***''Breakout'' * June 1975 **June 4 ***''Posse'' **June 10 ***''Love and Death'' **June 11 ***''Nashville'' ***''Night Moves'' **June 17 ***''Bug'' **June 20 ***''The Devil's Rain'' ***''Jaws'' ***''Once Is Not Enough'' **June 25 ***''Bite the Bullet'' ***''Cooley High'' ***''Rollerball'' **June 27 ***''Race with the Devil'' July–September *July 1975 **July 1 ***''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' **July 2 ***''Bucktown'' ***''Gone with the West'' ***''Walking Tall Part 2'' **July 9 ***''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing'' **July 10 ***''The Drowning Pool'' **July 11 ***''Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold'' **July 16 ***''White Line Fever'' **July 26 ***''Mandingo'' *August 1975 **August 2 ***''Dersu Uzala'' (USSR/Japan) **August 8 ***''Farewell, My Lovely'' ***''Journey into Fear'' (Canada) **August 14 ***''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' **August 20 ***''Coonskin'' **August 29 ***''92 in the Shade'' *September 1975 **September 10 ***''Mitchell'' **September 18 ***''Give 'em Hell, Harry!'' **September 21 ***''Dog Day Afternoon'' **September 24 ***''Three Days of the Condor'' October–December *October 1975 **October 3 ***''The Master Gunfighter'' **October 8 ***''Hard Times'' ***''Hearts of the West'' ***''Mahogany'' **October 10 ***''Shivers'' (Canada) **October 11 ***''Let's Do It Again'' **October 17 ***''Rooster Cogburn'' **October 19 ***''Hester Street'' **October 22 ***''Diamonds'' **October 24 ***''The Giant Spider Invasion'' **October 29 ***''Take a Hard Ride'' *November 1975 **November 5 ***''Challenge to Be Free'' **November 6 ***''The Sunshine Boys'' **November 14 ***''A Boy and His Dog'' **November 19 ***''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' *December 1975 **December 14 ***''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' **December 18 ***''Barry Lyndon'' ***''The Man Who Would Be King'' **December 19 ***''The Adventures of the Wilderness Family'' ***''The Killer Elite'' **December 25 ***''Aaron Loves Angela'' ***''The Black Bird'' ***''Breakheart Pass'' ***''Friday Foster'' ***''The Hindenburg'' ***''Hustle'' ***''Lucky Lady'' Notable films released in 1975 :Note: US releases unless stated #''' *''92 in the Shade'', starring Peter Fonda, Warren Oates, Elizabeth Ashley, Margot Kidder '''A *''Aaron Loves Angela'' (December 25), directed by Gordon Parks, Jr., starring Moses Gunn *''Adoption'' (Örökbefogadás), winner of Golden Bear (Hungary) *''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother, directed by and starring Gene Wilder, with Madeline Kahn and Marty Feldman (US/UK) *The Adventures of the Wilderness Family, starring Robert Logan *Afonya'' (USSR) *''Africa Express, starring Ursula Andress and Jack Palance (Italy) *Aloha, Bobby and Rose'' (April 29), starring Paul Le Mat *''Anno Domini 1573'' (Yugoslavia) *''Apoorva Raagangal'' (Rare Melodies) (India) *''The Apple Dumpling Gang, starring Don Knotts and Tim Conway *At Long Last Love, directed by Peter Bogdanovich, starring Burt Reynolds and Cybill Shepherd *Attilas '74, documentary (Cyprus) *Autobiography of a Princess, directed by James Ivory, starring James Mason and Madhur Jaffrey (UK) '''B' *''Barry Lyndon, directed by Stanley Kubrick, starring Ryan O'Neal and Marisa Berenson (US/UK) *The Beehive, directed by Fereydun Gole. (Iran) *The Best of Walt Disney's True-Life Adventures, directed by James Algar (documentary) *Bim'' (Trinidad) *''Bite the Bullet'' (June 20), directed by Richard Brooks, starring Gene Hackman, James Coburn, Candice Bergen, Jan-Michael Vincent, Ben Johnson *''The Black Bird'' (December 25), starring George Segal *''A Boy and His Dog, starring Don Johnson *Brannigan, starring John Wayne *Breakheart Pass, starring Charles Bronson, Jill Ireland, Ben Johnson, Richard Crenna *Breakout'' (May 22), starring Charles Bronson, Jill Ireland, Robert Duvall *''Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?, a documentary film about the Great Depression (UK) *Bucktown, starring Fred Williamson and Pam Grier *Bugs Bunny: Superstar'' C''' *''Capone, starring Ben Gazzara *Chronicle of the Years of Fire'' (Chronique des Années de Braise) (Algeria) *''Chupke Chupke'' (Hush Hush), starring Dharmendra (India) *''The Claws of Light'' (Maynila... sa mga Kuko ng Liwanag) (Philippines) *''Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold, starring Tamara Dobson and Stella Stevens *Conduct Unbecoming, starring Stacy Keach, Michael York and Richard Attenborough (UK) *Cooley High, starring Glynn Turman *Coonskin, an animated film by Ralph Bakshi *Cornbread, Earl and Me, starring Laurence Fishburne *Crazy Mama, directed by Jonathan Demme, starring Cloris Leachman, Ann Sothern, Linda Purl *The Cycle'' (Dayereh-ye Mina) (Iran) '''D *''The Day of the Locust, directed by John Schlesinger, starring Donald Sutherland, William Atherton, Karen Black *Death Race 2000, directed by Paul Bartel, starring David Carradine, Simone Griffeth, Sylvester Stallone *Deep Red, directed by Dario Argento, starring David Hemmings and Daria Nicolodi (Italy) *Dersu Uzala, directed by Akira Kurosawa (USSR/Japan) *Deewaar'' (The Wall), starring Shashi Kapoor (India) *''The Devil's Rain, starring Ernest Borgnine *Dialogues of Exiles'' (Diálogos de exiliados) (Chile) *''Diamonds, starring Robert Shaw, Richard Roundtree, Barbara Hershey *Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze, starring Ron Ely *Dog Day Afternoon'' (September 21), directed by Sidney Lumet, starring Al Pacino, John Cazale, Chris Sarandon, Charles Durning *''The Drowning Pool, directed by Stuart Rosenberg, starring Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Anthony Franciosa, Melanie Griffith '''E' *''The Eiger Sanction, directed by and starring Clint Eastwood, with George Kennedy and Jack Cassidy *The Empress Dowager'' (Qing guo qing cheng), starring Lisa Lu (Hong Kong) *''End of the Game, starring Maximilian Schell, Jon Voight, Jacqueline Bisset, Martin Ritt, Robert Shaw *Das Erdbeben in Chili, directed by Helma Sanders-Brahms (West Germany) *Escape to Witch Mountain, starring Eddie Albert, Ray Milland, Donald Pleasence *Evrydiki BA 2O37'' (Ευριδίκη ΒΑ 2Ο37), directed by Nikos Nikolaidis (Greece/West Germany) F''' *''Fantozzi'' (a.k.a. White Collar Blues) (Italy) *''Farewell, My Lovely, directed by Dick Richards, starring Robert Mitchum, Charlotte Rampling, Jack O'Halloran, Sylvia Miles, John Ireland *Flame, starring Slade (UK) *The Flower in His Mouth'' (Gente di rispetto), starring Jennifer O'Neill and Franco Nero (Italy) *''Fore Play, starring Zero Mostel and Estelle Parsons *The Fortune, directed by Mike Nichols, starring Jack Nicholson, Warren Beatty, Stockard Channing *Fox'' (Faustrecht der Freiheit), directed by and starring Rainer Werner Fassbinder (West Germany) *''Framed, directed by Phil Karlson, starring Joe Don Baker *French Connection II, directed by John Frankenheimer, starring Gene Hackman, Fernando Rey, Bernard Fresson, Philippe Léotard *Friday Foster, starring Pam Grier *Funny Lady'' (March 15), directed by Herbert Ross, starring Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif *''Furtivos'' (Poachers) (Spain) '''G *''Galileo, directed by Joseph Losey, starring Topol, Edward Fox, John Gielgud (UK) *The Giant Spider Invasion, starring Barbara Hale, Leslie Parrish, Alan Hale, Jr. *Give 'em Hell, Harry!, a biopic of Harry S. Truman starring James Whitmore *God's Gun, starring Lee Van Cleef and Jack Palance (Italy/Israel) *Gone with the West, starring James Caan, Stefanie Powers and Aldo Ray *''Grandsons of Zorro *''Graveyard of Honor'' (Jingi no hakaba) (Japan) *''Great, animated short (UK) *The Great Waldo Pepper, directed by George Roy Hill, starring Robert Redford, Bo Svenson, Margot Kidder, Susan Sarandon *Grey Gardens, a documentary film '''H' *''Hababam Sınıfı'' (Outrageous Class) (Turkey) *''Hagiga B'Snuker'' (Party at the Snooker) (Israel) *''Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid'' (Anderusen Dōwa Ningyo hime) (Japan) *''The Happy Hooker, starring Lynn Redgrave and Jean-Pierre Aumont *Hard Times'' (October 8), directed by Walter Hill, starring Charles Bronson and James Coburn *''Hearts of the West, starring Jeff Bridges, Alan Arkin, Andy Griffith *Hedda, directed by Trevor Nunn, starring Peter Eyre and Glenda Jackson (UK) *Hedgehog in the Fog'' (Yozhik v tumane) (USSR) *''Hello, I'm Your Aunt!'' (Zdravstvuyte, ya vasha tyotya!) (USSR) *''Hennessy, starring Rod Steiger and Lee Remick *Hester Street, starring Carol Kane *The Hiding Place, starring Julie Harris *The Hindenburg, directed by Robert Wise, starring George C. Scott, Anne Bancroft, William Atherton, Gig Young *The 'Human' Factor, directed by Edward Dmytryk, starring George Kennedy, John Mills, Rita Tushingham *Hustle, directed by Robert Aldrich, starring Burt Reynolds, Catherine Deneuve, Ben Johnson '''I' *''In Celebration, directed by Lindsay Anderson, starring Alan Bates and Brian Cox (UK) *Inserts, starring Richard Dreyfuss, Jessica Harper, Veronica Cartwright, Bob Hoskins (UK) *The Irony of Fate'' (Ironiya sudby, ili S lyogkim parom!) (USSR) J''' *''Jacob the Liar'' (Jakob, der Lügner) (East Germany/Czechoslovakia) * Jaws (June 20), directed by Steven Spielberg, starring Roy Scheider, Richard Dreyfuss, Robert Shaw *''Jeanne Dielman, 23 quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles, starring Delphine Seyrig (France/Belgium) *Journey into Fear'', starring Sam Waterston, Zero Mostel, Yvette Mimieux (Canada) '''K *''Karayuki-san, the Making of a Prostitute, documentary by Shohei Imamura (Japan) *Kaddu Beykat'' (a.k.a. Letter from My Village) (Senegal) *''Keetje Tippel'' (Katie Tippel), directed by Paul Verhoeven, starring Monique van de Ven and Rutger Hauer (Netherlands) L''' *''L'important c'est d'aimer'' (That Most Important Thing: Love), starring Romy Schneider (France) *''The Land That Time Forgot, starring Doug McClure (UK) *Legend of the Lawman'' (a.k.a. Walking Tall Part 2), starring Bo Svenson *''Legend of the Werewolf, starring Peter Cushing (UK) *Lepke, starring Tony Curtis *Let Joy Reign Supreme'' (Que la Fete Commence), directed by Bertrand Tavernier (France) *''Let's Do It Again, directed by and starring Sidney Poitier with Bill Cosby *Lies My Father Told Me, directed by Ján Kadár (Canada) *The Lion Roars Again, documentary short *Lisztomania, directed by Ken Russell, starring Roger Daltrey, Sara Kestelman, Paul Nicholas (UK) *The Lost Honour of Katharina Blum, directed by Volker Schlöndorff and Margarethe von Trotta (West Germany) *Love and Death, directed by and starring Woody Allen, with Diane Keaton *Lucky Lady'', directed by Stanley Donen, starring Gene Hackman, Liza Minnelli, Burt Reynolds '''M *''Mackintosh and T.J., starring Roy Rogers *The Magic Flute'' (Trollflöjten), a film version of the Mozart opera directed by Ingmar Bergman (Sweden) *''Mahogany, directed by Berry Gordy, starring Diana Ross, Billy Dee Williams, Jean-Pierre Aumont *La Maldicion de la Bestia'' (Horror of the Werewolf), starring Paul Naschy (Spain) *''Man Friday, starring Peter O'Toole *The Man in the Glass Booth, directed by Arthur Hiller, starring Maximilian Schell and Lois Nettleton *The Man Who Would Be King, directed by John Huston, starring Sean Connery, Michael Caine, Christopher Plummer, Saeed Jaffrey (UK/US) *Mandingo, directed by Richard Fleischer, starring James Mason, Susan George, Ken Norton, Perry King *''La marque de Zorro *''Milestones'' *''The Mirror'' (Zerkalo), directed by Andrei Tarkovsky (USSR) *''Mitchell, starring Joe Don Baker, Linda Evans, Martin Balsam, Merlin Olsen *Monty Python and the Holy Grail, directed by Terry Gilliam and Terry Jones, starring Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Michael Palin, Gilliam and Jones (UK) *Moonrunners, starring James Mitchum *Mother Küsters' Trip to Heaven'' (Mutter Küsters' Fahrt zum Himmel), directed by Rainer Werner Fassbinder (West Germany) *''Mr. Ricco, starring Dean Martin *My Friends'' (Amici miei), directed by Mario Monicelli (Italy) N''' *''Nashville, directed by Robert Altman, starring Lily Tomlin, Keith Carradine, Ronee Blakley, Karen Black, Michael Murphy, Barbara Harris, Ned Beatty *Night Moves, directed by Arthur Penn, starring Gene Hackman, Melanie Griffith, Susan Clark, Jennifer Warren *Nights and Days'' (Noce i dnie) (Poland) *''Nishant (India) *''Numéro deux'' (aka Number Two) directed by Jean-Luc Godard (France) *''The Noah, starring Robert Strauss '''O *''The Old Gun'' (Le vieux fusil), starring Philippe Noiret and Romy Schneider (France) *''Once Is Not Enough, starring Kirk Douglas, David Janssen, Brenda Vaccaro, Deborah Raffin, George Hamilton *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (November 19), directed by Miloš Forman, starring Jack Nicholson, Louise Fletcher, Brad Dourif, William Redfield, Will Sampson, Danny DeVito *''One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing, starring Peter Ustinov and Helen Hayes (US/UK) *Operation Daybreak, starring Timothy Bottoms, Anthony Andrews, Martin Shaw (US/Czechoslovakia) *Osadeni Dushi'' (Doomed Souls) (Bulgaria) *''The Other Side of the Mountain, starring Marilyn Hassett and Beau Bridges *Out of Season, starring Vanessa Redgrave *Overlord, directed by Stuart Cooper (UK) P''' *''The Passenger, directed by Michelangelo Antonioni, starring Jack Nicholson, Maria Schneider, Steven Berkoff (Italy/France) *Peeper, directed by Peter Hyams, starring Michael Caine *Permission to Kill, starring Dirk Bogarde and Ava Gardner *Picnic at Hanging Rock, directed by Peter Weir, starring Rachel Roberts, Vivean Gray, Helen Morse (Australia) *Pick-Up'' *''The Pinchcliffe Grand Prix'' (Flåklypa Grand Prix) (Norway) *''Posse, directed by and starring Kirk Douglas *The Prisoner of Second Avenue, directed by Melvin Frank, starring Jack Lemmon and Anne Bancroft *The Promised Land'' (Ziemia Obiecana), directed by Andrzej Wajda (Poland) '''Q *''Queen of the Gypsies'' (Tabor ukhodit v nebo) (USSR) *''Queen of the Stardust Ballroom, starring Maureen Stapleton and Charles Durning '''R' *''Race with the Devil, starring Peter Fonda, Warren Oates, Loretta Swit, Lara Parker *Rafferty and the Gold Dust Twins, starring Alan Arkin, Sally Kellerman, Mackenzie Phillips *Rancho Deluxe, starring Jeff Bridges, Sam Waterston, Elizabeth Ashley, Clifton James, Harry Dean Stanton, Slim Pickens *The Reincarnation of Peter Proud, directed by J. Lee Thompson, starring Michael Sarrazin, Margot Kidder, Jennifer O'Neill *The Return of the Pink Panther'' (May 21), directed by Blake Edwards, starring Peter Sellers, Christopher Plummer, Herbert Lom (UK) *''The Return of the Sister Street Fighter'' (Kaette kita onna hissatsu ken) (Japan) *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' (August 14), directed by Jim Sharman, starring Tim Curry, Susan Sarandon, Richard O'Brien, Barry Bostwick (US/UK) *''Rollerball, directed by Norman Jewison, starring James Caan, John Houseman, John Beck, Maud Adams *The Romantic Englishwoman, directed by Joseph Losey, starring Glenda Jackson, Michael Caine, Helmut Berger (UK) *''Rooster Cogburn'', starring John Wayne and Katharine Hepburn *Rosebud, directed by Otto Preminger, starring Peter O'Toole *Royal Flash, directed by Richard Lester, starring Malcolm McDowell, Oliver Reed, Alan Bates (UK) *Russian Roulette, starring George Segal '''S' *''Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma'' (aka Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom), directed by Pier Paolo Pasolini (Italy/France) *''Le Sauvage'' (a.k.a. Lovers Like Us), starring Catherine Deneuve and Yves Montand (France) *''The Sensuous Nurse'' (L'Infermiera), starring Ursula Andress, Luciana Paluzzi, Jack Palance (Italy) *''Seven Beauties'' (Pasqualino Settebellezze), directed by Lina Wertmüller (Italy) *''Shampoo'' (February 11), directed by Hal Ashby, starring Warren Beatty, Julie Christie, Goldie Hawn, Lee Grant, Jack Warden, Carrie Fisher *''Shivers'' (a.k.a. They Came from Within) (Canada) *''Sholay, the highest grossing Bollywood film of all time (India) *Slashed Dreams, starring Peter Hooten and Robert Englund *Smile, directed by Michael Ritchie, starring Bruce Dern and Barbara Feldon *Special Section'' (Section spéciale), directed by Costa Gavras (France) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, re-release *The Stepford Wives'' (February 12), directed by Bryan Forbes, starring Katharine Ross, Paula Prentiss, Peter Masterson, Tina Louise *''The Story of Adele H.'' (L'Histoire d'Adèle H.), directed by François Truffaut, starring Isabelle Adjani and Bruce Robinson (France) *''The Strongest Man in the World, starring Kurt Russell *Sunday Too Far Away, starring Jack Thompson (Australia) *The Sunshine Boys, directed by Herbert Ross, starring Walter Matthau, George Burns, Richard Benjamin *Supervixens, cult adult film directed by Russ Meyer *Switchblade Sisters'' (a.k.a. The Jezebels), directed by Jack Hill T''' *''Take a Hard Ride, starring Jim Brown and Lee Van Cleef *Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (Mekagojira no gyakushu), directed by Ishirō Honda (Japan) *''The Killer Elite, directed by Sam Peckinpah, starring James Caan and Robert Duvall *They Fought for Their Country'' (Они сражались за Родину), directed by Sergei Bondarchuk (USSR) *''Three Days of the Condor, directed by Sydney Pollack, starring Robert Redford, Faye Dunaway, Cliff Robertson *Tommy'' (March 19), directed by Ken Russell, starring Oliver Reed, Ann-Margret, Jack Nicholson, Roger Daltrey (UK) *''The Travelling Players'' (Ο Θίασος; O Thiassos), directed by Theo Angelopoulos (Greece) '''U *''The Ultimate Warrior, starring Yul Brynner *Unter dem Pflaster ist der Strand, directed by Helma Sanders-Brahms (West Germany) '''V' *''Villa Zone'' (Vilna Zona), directed by Eduard Zahariev, starring Itzhak Fintzi, Katya Paskaleva, Naum Shopov (Bulgaria) W''' *''W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings, directed by John G. Avildsen, starring Burt Reynolds and Art Carney *Walking Tall Part 2, starring Bo Svenson *White Line Fever, starring Jan-Michael Vincent and Kay Lenz *The Wilby Conspiracy, directed by Ralph Nelson, starring Sidney Poitier and Michael Caine (UK) *The Wild Party, directed by James Ivory, starring Raquel Welch, James Coco, Perry King *The Wind and the Lion'' (May 22), directed by John Milius, starring Sean Connery and Candice Bergen *''A Woman's Decision'' (Bilans kwartalny) (Poland) *''The Wrong Move'', directed by Wim Wenders, starring Rüdiger Vogler and Hanna Schygulla (West Germany) '''XYZ *''Zaklęte rewiry'' (a.k.a. Hotel Pacific) (Poland) *''Xala, directed by Ousmane Sembène (Senegal) *The Yakuza, directed by Sydney Pollack, starring Robert Mitchum and Ken Takakura (US/Japan) Births *January 2 - Dax Shepard, American actor *January 3 **Danica McKellar, American actress **Jason Marsden, American actor *January 5: Bradley Cooper, American actor and film director *February 14: Malik Zidi, French actor *February 22: Drew Barrymore, American actress and director *March 15: Will.i.am, American actor and singer/rapper *March 22: Guillermo Diaz, American actor *March 27: Stacy Ferguson, American actress and singer-songwriter *April 2: **Adam Rodriguez, American actor **Deedee Magno, Filipino-American actress and singer *May 3: Christina Hendricks, American actress *May 22: Harriet Toompere, Estonian actress *June 4: Angelina Jolie, American actress *June 25: Linda Cardellini, American actress *June 27: Tobey Maguire, American actor *July 6: 50 Cent, American actor and rapper *July 11: Bridgette Andersen, American actress (d. 1997) *July 17: Cécile de France, Belgian actress *July 20: Judy Greer, American actress *July 23: Suriya, Indian actor *July 28: Ori Pfeffer, Israeli actor *August 7: Charlize Theron, South African actress *August 12: Casey Affleck, American actor *August 29: Dante Basco, American actor *September 22: Mireille Enos, American actress *September 30 **Asia Argento, Italian actress **Marion Cotillard, French actress *October 5 **Kate Winslet, English actress **Parminder Nagra, English actress **Scott Weinger, American actor (Aladdin) **Monica Rial, Voice actress *October 7: Kaspars Znotiņš, Latvian actor *November 6: Sean Patrick Maclam, Scottish Grindhouse film director *November 19: Sushmita Sen, Indian actress *November 22: James Madio, American actor *December 1: David Hornsby, American actor *December 5: Paula Patton, American actress *December 17 **Milla Jovovich, Ukrainian-American actress **Hilje Murel, Estonian actress *December 27: Heather O'Rourke, American actress (d. 1988) Deaths Film debuts *Kim Cattrall – ''Rosebud *Tim Curry – The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Brad Dourif – W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings *Laurence Fishburne – Cornbread, Earl and Me *Carrie Fisher – Shampoo *Richard Gere – Report to the Commissioner *Bernard Hill – It Could Happen to You *Nastassja Kinski – The Wrong Move *Christopher Lloyd – One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *Mary Stuart Masterson – The Stepford Wives *Bill Murray – Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle *Kate Nelligan – The Romantic Englishwoman *Bill Paxton – Crazy Mama *Dennis Quaid – Crazy Mama *Rajinikanth – Apoorva Raagangal *Chris Sarandon – Dog Day Afternoon *Patrick Stewart – Hennessy *John Travolta – The Devil's Rain *Treat Williams – Deadly Hero (filmed in 1975, released in May 1976) Notes References Category:Years in film Category:1975 in film